


just gays being dudes

by mirospherespeckles



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Autistic Character, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Bisexual Character, Chatting & Messaging, Choi Beomgyu is Chaotic, Coming Out, Fluff and Humor, Found Family, Gay Character, Gen, Group chat, Huening Kai-Centric, Kaomoji, M/M, Mentioned Yang Jeongin | I.N, Mild Angst, Non-binary character, Other, Pansexual Character, Slow To Update, Standardized Tests, Tags May Change, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Character, Trans Taehyun, bc author is canadian and understands the school system and culture there, beomgyu created this hell and he regrets nothing, chat fic, discord chat fic, everyone is like three years younger so they could all be in hs at the same time, gay-straight alliance, he seems chaotic enough to do that, i know it doesn't seem like it at first, lapslock, neurodivergent character, t for language, tags will change, voltron is mentioned. like. once, yeonjun uses odd amounts of kaomoji
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21524518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirospherespeckles/pseuds/mirospherespeckles
Summary: You’ve been invited to join “just gays being dudes”Accept Invite?orBeomgyu gets bored one day and decides to create a Discord server with some people from his high school's Gay-Straight Alliance that he thinks are neat.  It quickly turns to chaos.  He regrets nothing, except maybe giving Yeonjun mod privileges.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 25
Kudos: 100





	1. beomgyu regrets nothing

**Author's Note:**

> i got bored and i've been itching to write  
> the product of this is a chat fic i spent an odd amount of time on  
> at least this time, it's multi-chaptered

**You’ve been invited to join “just gays being dudes”**

**Accept Invite?**

**#general**

**hyuka** just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf

Never gonna give **yeonjun** up. Never gonna give **yeonjun** down

**bbbbbeomgyu**

oh! looks like everybody’s here!!

i made this bc of the gsa meeting

u all seemed p fun, and we all need more fun

**yeonjun**

you know i was doing Serious Grade Twelve Bullshit right?

**bbbbbeomgyu**

exactly the reason why u need more fun

u specifically

plus there’s new people

u like new people, right?

**yeonjun**

nyo

**yeonjun** has changed their nickname to **bapy**

**taehyunnie**

not that i don’t like new people

but

beomgyu i already know everybody here

**bbbbbeomgyu**

u do??? even yeonjunnie????

**binniesoobinnie**

he knows you

therefore he knows yeonjun and i

**bapy**

saying nothing about the “yeonjunnie” i see

**binniesoobinnie**

…

yeonjunnie

**bapy**

（￣^￣）凸

**taehyunnie**

what happened to your Important Grade Twelve Work

**bapy**

hush

**binniesoobinnie**

okay for people that aren’t taehyun, let’s do introductions

beomgyu, you created this

you start

**bbbbbeomgyu**

wow. how nice

uhhh. what do i say

**binniesoobinnie**

standard intro for when you’re in an LGBTQ+ inclusive space.

y’know, name, pronouns, sexuality if you’re comfortable

example: i’m soobin, pronouns are he/him, and i’m gay

**bbbbbeomgyu**

u did the first introduction after telling me to

i’m p sure that counts as undermining

**bapy**

heheheh babe u undermined urself

**binniesoobinnie**

and? beomgyu i believe it’s your turn

**bbbbbeomgyu**

fine. i’ll go next

i’m beomgyu, he/him, i’m bi

bonus: i’m in grade 10

also

**bbbbbeomgyu** changed their nickname to ***airhorn noises***

***airhorn noises***

i feel like this sums up my level of chaos

**bapy**

when ur user on it’s own can be read as an airhorn noise, there is nothing more incorrect

**taehyunnie**

its**

**bapy**

let me be wrong. i’m old and stressed, i feel like i deserve that

**taehyunnie**

hyung. i hate to break it to you but you’re barely 18

your birthday was three weeks ago

**hyuka**

wait. ur 18?

**bapy**

u heard me, i’m old

n e ways, i’m yeonjun, i’m Old™, i’m ace, and my pronouns are he/him

**taehyunnie**

18 isn’t that old

**binniesoobinnie**

shh. taehyun. let him think he’s old

**DM from taehyunnie**

**taehyunnie**

kai, you’ve been awfully quiet

is everything okay

**hyuka**

i just don’t know if i should come out to these people or not

**taehyunnie**

they’re all gay. they accept me

**hyuka**

as bi?

**taehyunnie**

as trans, hyuka

**hyuka**

they do?

should i tell them about me then

**taehyunnie**

up to you, at the end of the day

**hyuka**

i think i’ll wait a little while first

**taehyunnie**

okay, whatever happens i’m gonna stand with you

**hyuka**

thanks taehyun

**just gays being dudes**

**binniesoobinnie** has changed their nickname to **bunny-bin**

**bunny-bin**

that’s better. freeing

**bapy**

ofc it is

**bunny-bin**

what’s that supposed to mean?

**bapy**

cute nn’s aren’t usually ur style so i was surprised

it’s rly sweet

**taehyunnie**

weren’t you the one who said “no PDA” at the meeting today

**bapy**

technically

we’re not in public

we’re on our phones

in our houses

**bunny-bin**

yeonjunnie’s not wrong

**bapy**

thanks

(^///^)

**taehyunnie**

can i introduce myself now?

**bapy**

yeye go ahead

**bunny-bin**

of course

**taehyunnie**

okay. i’m taehyun, my pronouns are he/him, i’m bi, and i’m in grade 9

***airhorn noises***

okay, it seems like there’s only one person left

@hyuka? you okay to go or do you want to pass

**hyuka**

i’m fine with going now that everyone else has gone

um

i’m kai, my pronouns are he/him, i’m pan, i’m in grade nine, and the cherry on top is that i’m new here

**bapy**

trying to ursurp me from my permission of babey, hm??

***airhorn noises***

it’s really not that hard to do, yeonjun

***airhorn noises*** changed **bapy’s** nickname to **fake bapy**

**fake bapy**

i take offence to this

***airhorn noises***

but will you do anything??????

**fake bapy**

fuck off

**taehyunnie**

ah, there are the rancid vibes that i know from you, yeonjun.

also, is that the only thing u got from kai’s introduction?

**fake bapy**

no, i read it all

**hyuka**

wait, why isn’t tae the one trying to take ur role of babey

**fake bapy**

because. taehyun is an old fuck

**taehyunnie**

no, not really. 

i think what you mean is that i’ve known you since you were an actual smol bean,

instead of the bastardized one you are now

**fake bapy**

take that back you traitor

***airhorn noises***

let the chaos begin


	2. that Important grade twelve work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeonjun once again forgets to fill in university applications, soobin is a flustered gay, and beomgyu? he's failing to escape yeonjun's wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have never felt more motivated to write a fic before!! this is so much fun  
> thank you for the kudos, it really means a lot

**#general**

October 10, 2019

**bunny-bin**

wait, kai

how long have you lived here for?

**hyuka**

since july

if ur worrying about corrupting me and making me gayer, dw

i did a dance program w yeonjun over the summer

knowing him is corruption enough

**fake bapy**

why must u hurt my pride

**bunny-bin**

wait. y’all knew each other

**fake bapy**

technically, yeah. we didn’t talk much

**hyuka**

he was in a different group than me bc as he said, he’s Old™ 

only saw him at lunch breaks and stuff

**bunny-bin**

got over that hurt really quickly, junnie

**fake bapy**

it was a small bit of pain. i am good at corrupting

***airhorn noises***

must be the ridiculous amount of gay

**fake bapy**

shut

u can’t call me out

not w that crush u had on jeongin last year

***airhorn noises***

_ he’s cute okay!!!!! _

**fake bapy**

_ hE’s CuTe OkAy!1!11 _

  
  


**bunny-bin**

order in the court!!! order!!!!! *bangs gavel on table*

**taehyunnie**

what kind of fresh hell is this

**hyuka**

the best kind, tae

**bunny-bin**

that includes you two as well

**hyuka**

:]

**bunny-bin**

you may be new, but that does not give you sassing privileges

**hyuka**

:|

**taehyunnie**

kai’s babey

let kai have sassing privileges

**hyuka**

u heard taehyun

i’m babey

**bunny-bin**

fine. he has temporary sassing privileges

**hyuka**

:-D

**bunny-bin**

okay nope now it’s up to beomgyu

i need to help my bf do the Important Grade 12 Things he was doing yesterday before he got distracted

**hyuka**

important grade 12 things??

**bunny-bin**

university applications

***airhorn noises***

yeonjun likes to forget that his parents are going to go yeet him if he doesn’t go to uni

**fake bapy**

they won’t yeet me

not literally, n e ways

c’mon sweetheart help me

**bunny-bin**

s.sweetheart??

i think i just went to heaven

***airhorn noises***

okay so yeonjun broke soobin

that’s not surprising considering that yeonjun kissed soobinnie on the cheek once

bin spontaneously combusted on the spot

**bunny-bin**

i-

i did not think that anyone knew about that

**taehyunnie**

everyone knew

**bunny-bin**

you didn’t even go to school with us last year

**taehyunnie**

that doesn’t stop yeonjun from talking about how cute you are to beomgyu

and you know beomgyu

he is very loud

**fake bapy**

p(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)q

u said u would tell  no one

***airhorn noises***

well

i told. one 

**fake bapy**

welp. u get to die

**hyuka**

and there goes beomgyu

**hyuka** has changed their nickname to  **huekaii**

**huekaii**

yall have cute-ish nicknames so i thought i’d change mine

**fake bapy** has changed  ***airhorn noises*’s** nickname to  **A Coward**

**huekaii**

o shit

**fake bapy**

!!!!|┛*｀Д´|┛・・~~┻━┻ ┳━┳

**bunny-bin**

yeonjunnie… the Important Applications

**fake bapy**

fuuuuuuuuuuuu-

**bunny-bin**

finish that in the way i think you’re going to, and you can do the work yourself

**fake bapy**

n

**bunny-bin**

let’s go

**huekaii**

i’d say that was cute but

it was. so odd

**taehyunnie**

i thought you were entertained by this earlier

**huekaii**

i was but now it’s just. frightening

**taehyunnie**

you’ll get used to it

**DM to Taehyunnie**

**hyuka**

i’m appreciating the chaos

**taehyunnie**

it gets both better and worse with time

**hyuka**

meaning?????????? 

**taehyunnie**

you adjust to it

but then they lose the limited filter they had to begin with 

**hyuka**

i am. not looking forward to it

**taehyunnie**

that’s completely fair

**just gays being dudes**

**#general**

**A Coward**

yeonjun!!!! i won’t forget about this

**taehyunnie**

you will

**A Coward**

weren’t u the respectful one??

**taehyunnie**

my respect is my honesty 

**A Coward**

u got me there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the quick updating is bc of a long weekend, can't promise it'll always be this fast  
> next time there's gonna be more talking between kai and the others, can't wait to show y'all


	3. hawaii

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kai is american, beomgyu is a chaotic dumbass, yeonjun has made progress on college application, and soobin bonds with kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was odd to write. but it was nice to scream about standardized testing for a little bit. thanks to anyone who's left kudos, you make me unbelievably happy!!

**DM from binniesoobinnie**

  
  


**binniesoobinnie**

sorry about the chaos yesterday, yeonjun’s panicking a lot about this despite what it may seem

  
  


**hyuka**

don’t apologize!!!!

i’d probably be worse in his position anyways

  
  


**binniesoobinnie**

aw

hopefully you enjoy the less stressful part of high school while it lasts

i’m stressing about uni too, just less than yeonjun is

  
  


**hyuka**

ur in grade 11, right?

  
  


**binniesoobinnie**

mmhm. post secondary looks at your grade 11 marks for early admissions

i’m planning on applying early because engineering is really hard to get into

  
  


**hyuka**

how bad??

  
  


**binniesoobinnie**

98%-99% average, generally

  
  


**hyuka**

and i thought i’d be screwed back home…

  
  


**binniesoobinnie**

home???

  
  


**hyuka**

yee my family moved from hawaii

housing was getting pretty bad and we found a nice-ish apartment for less than our landlord was gonna charge us 

  
  


**binniesoobinnie**

i heard it was getting kind of rough there in terms of housing for locals, but i never knew anybody who had to leave

  
  


**hyuka**

yeah… it’s been not too fun

not looking forward to the winters around here

  
  


**binniesoobinnie**

yeah they’re not great even if you’re used to them

if you wanna go coat shopping together i’d be okay with that

  
  


**hyuka**

thanks soobin

that’d be pretty great

  
  


**just gays being dudes**

  
  


**#general**

  
  


**5:20 pm**

  
  


**huekaii**

wait why didn’t anybody tell me i’d be doing standardized testing for math _earlier_ than i’d be doing it in the states

  
  


**A Coward**

wow a real live american!!!

also it isn’t that bad

  
  


**fake bapy**

the coward is right, it’s not that bad

but then again

beomgyu don’t you need to do the literacy test

  
  


**A Coward**

…

i thought we didn’t speak of that

  
  


**fake bapy**

we do speak of it

  
  


**huekaii**

wwwwaaaaaiiiiiit

there’s more standardized testing?

  
  


**A Coward**

mmhm!! and this time it’s a graduation requirement

if you don’t pass u have to do it again 

like yeonjun

  
  


**fake bapy**

_that’s the part we don’t speak about_

  
  


**bunny-bin**

a lot of people struggle with it on their first go and have to do it again, it’s nothing to be ashamed of

and you did great the second time

  
  


**fake bapy**

（´∀`）ｂ

damn right i did

also dw about eqao hyuka, it’s generally not that bad

  
  


**huekaii**

he even memes in tiney

  
  


**taehyunnie**

yee you’ll be fine

plus i can go over the material with you later

math is one of my best classes

  
  


**fake bapy**

also rip beomgyu for not knowing that kai is american

  
  


**A Coward**

u didn’t know that either!!!

  
  


**fake bapy**

i did not. but i didn’t meme about it for the lolz

  
  


**A Coward**

imagine saying “lolz”

rip to yeonjun but i’m different

  
  


**fake bapy**

it was ironic

  
  


**A Coward**

suuuuuure it was

  
  


**fake bapy**

nobody’s said that unironically in over a decade

  
  


**taehyunnie**

not wrong

it’s one of the deadest memes still used

  
  


**huekaii**

he also seems to meme in dead

  
  


**fake bapy**

i mean. i am pretty dead inside soooo

and before anyone bothers me about applications, i have already finished,,, two of them

  
  


**bunny-bin**

and i’m very proud of you for that

  
  


**fake bapy**

two more to go,,,

i can feel myself turning to dust every single time i press a key on my computer

  
  


**huekaii**

want me to look over them for u??

  
  


**fake bapy**

nah focus on ur own thing for a little while

i’ll be okay

taehyun, i can see u typing

dw about college yet

ur a niner

  
  


**taehyunnie** changed their nickname to **doe eyes**

  
  


**doe eyes**

i’m begging you, accept help

  
  


**fake bapy**

binnie’s been helping me

  
  


**doe eyes**

…

fine

just let us know what you need, okay?

  
  


**fake bapy**

of course

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know what you think of the story so far, maybe leave a comment? my twt is @chaoticjeongin if u wanna chat about stray kids, bts, ateez or txt, or anything else really! 
> 
> xoxo gray


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> halloween is upon them, yeonjun and soobin have planned a couple's costume (admittedly very late), beomgyu begs taehyun and soobin to not call out yeonjun for being ridiculous, and kai creates a plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was admittedly done yesterday when i just wrote a whole load of words,,,

**bunny-bin**

ah it’s almost halloween

anybody dressing up or just me?

  
  


**huekaii**

i’m going as pidge from voltron

bc they’re bapy

  
  


**fake bapy**

i’m being an edgy emo kid

  
  


**bunny-bin**

so your normal clothes with more makeup??

  
  


**fake bapy**

yeah more or less

also kai

pidge is precious and i’m so happy ur going as them for halloween

  
  


**huekaii**

uwu

  
  


**fake bapy**

stop uwu-ing

  
  


**A Coward**

u use kaomoji owo

  
  


**fake bapy**

i would remove u if u weren’t server creator

  
  


**A Coward**

nya

  
  


**fake bapy**

that i can agree with. nya is fair game

  
  


**huekaii**

why is nya fair game when uwu isn’t???

they’re both used by furries

  
  


**fake bapy**

not wrong

  
  


**bunny-bin**

do i admit ask about costumes again or witness the unfolding of chaos

  
  


**huekaii**

please let the chaos continue

**fake bapy**

as someone who is. a cat

  
  


**bunny-bin**

why are you choosing now to be honest

  
  


**fake bapy**

i allow uwu and owo

  
  


**doe eyes**

of all things to be openly admitted today, i didn’t expect my childhood friend being a furry to be one of them

  
  


**fake bapy**

i’ve admitted weirder things

  
  


**doe eyes**

in person? yes

in this server??? no

  
  


**fake bapy**

meh

i’ll take from that what i will

  
  


**huekaii**

i’m very curious about the Weirder Things yeonjun has admitted to

  
  


**A Coward**

pls

pls don’t ask 

yeonjun’s Weirder Things are not to be spoken of

  
  


**bunny-bin**

most of them are food related, and they’re not that scary

probably the weirdest thing he’s done is try to make eggs in a glass jar outside over the summer

  
  


**huekaii**

did it work???

  
  


**doe eyes**

how does leaving things in glass in sunlight usually go

  
  


**huekaii**

fire!!!

  
  


**doe eyes**

yup… that’s how we all ended up soaked in yeonjun’s backyard

beomgyu grabbed a bucket of water and poured it on us even tho a small tupperware container full was all that we needed

please be less enthused about fire… we don’t need to repeat that

my binder was wet for three days and i couldn’t wear it

  
  


**A Coward**

i forgot about the bucket thing

sorry

  
  


**doe eyes**

i can’t kill you for that yet

you apologized

i will kill you if it happens again though

  
  


**bunny-bin**

please no murder, tae

  
  


**doe eyes**

fine

also since u asked, i’m being keith from voltron

me and kai are doing a friends costume

  
  


**bunny-bin**

okay that’s hella sweet

i’d have gone as hunk or allura but i’m being cheap this year and wearing cat ears

  
  


**fake bapy**

why couldn’t u have told me this before?

couple’s costume!!!

  
  


**bunny-bin**

bc u haven’t dressed up as anything other than You With Makeup since your mom quit making you dress up

  
  


**fake bapy**

yes but  _ couple’s costume _

  
  


**bunny-bin**

admittedly that would’ve been cute

you can still buy cat ears

  
  


**fake bapy**

bold assumption that i didn’t already have some

just didn’t want to be the only one wearing them

  
  


**A Coward**

not even surprised to hear this

  
  


**bunny-bin**

_ couple’s costume!!!! _

  
  


**fake bapy**

_ couple’s costume!!!!!!!!!! _

  
  


**DM to taehyunnie**

**hyuka**

i think i’m okay with telling them soon

  
  


**taehyunnie**

aaa

i’m proud of you

  
  


**hyuka**

if they’re okay with pidge, they’ll be okay with me

  
  


**taehyunnie**

if they’re weird about it, can i insult them?

  
  


**hyuka**

dw about if they’re weird 

that’s for me to worry about

  
  


**taehyunnie**

it is, but also friends need to stick together

  
  


**hyuka**

゜:(つд⊂):゜。

have i ever mentioned how much i appreciate u

  
  


**taehyunnie**

i’ll give you a hug tomorrow regardless of how things go, okay?

  
  


**hyuka**

that’d mean a lot

**just gays being dudes**

  
  


**#general**

  
  


**A Coward**

yeonjun i’m changing my nickname back!!

  
  


**fake bapy**

feel free

  
  


**A Coward** changed their nickname to  ***airhorn noises***

  
  


***airhorn noises***

ah the Dawn of a New Age

  
  


**doe eyes**

the same age that you were in two weeks ago but go off i guess

  
  


***airhorn noises***

it’s been a Dawn of a New Age ever since yeonjun somehow changed my nickname

  
  


**fake bapy**

u will never know my secrets

all u need to know is

┬┴┬┴┤(･_├┬┴┬┴ 

  
  


***airhorn noises***

what does that mean?

  
  


**fake bapy**

( ͜。 ͡ʖ ͜。)

i see u when ur sleeping

i know when ur awake

  
  


***airhorn noises***

*screams*

  
  


**huekaii**

i don’t wanna know wtf is happening

  
  


**bunny-bin**

yeonjun’s broken discord once

he will break it again

  
  


**doe eyes**

just wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyone want ficlets in this verse? i have some ideas if people are interested
> 
> also aaaaa thank you to the person who bookmarked this!!!!


	5. support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kai comes out to the others, and gets an unexpected amount of support from yeonjun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school takes a lot out of me but i read a fic today (116K in two hours, yes a lot but it was Good Shit) that gave me the drive to finish this part in a way that i liked. it's short and sadder than normal but i'm proud of it

**#general**

**huekaii**

um

guys

i have something to tell u, and i’ve been really scared to say anything about it

  
  


**doe eyes**

you got this hyuka <3

  
  
  


**bunny-bin**

you can do it

yeonjun’s battery is dead but he seconds that

  
  
  


**huekaii**

thank u

here goes

i’m trans

  
  


**fake bapy**

yeah bin lied, my battery wasn’t dead, i was lazy but this was too important to ignore

we love you!!!

  
  


***airhorn noises***

oh shit

what are ur pronouns i don’t wanna mess up

  
  


**huekaii**

they/them, please!!

  
  


***airhorn noises***

thank uu!

u are now. precious enby

  
  


**bunny-bin**

a babey

  
  


**fake bapy**

mmhm, they babey

  
  


**huekaii**

okay i’m legit crying rn where are y’all

  
  


**bunny-bin**

want us to come over?

  
  


**huekaii**

yes please

  
  


**doe eyes**

hugs?

  
  


**huekaii**

needed, thank you

  
  


* * *

**November 2, 2019**

**huekaii**

thank you, so much

i was scared for the past couple months to say anything to any of you

and now that i finally have, i feel so happy

**DM from yeonjun**

**yeonjun**

i know i’m not a very openly emotional person, but i think i speak for everyone when i say that you’re strong as hell for going through what you have, and still open up to us about who you are within a few months. we’re proud of you, and we love you

you deserve so much more happiness than you’ve gotten so far, and we’re gonna try and give you what you need

**hyuka**

thank you, so much

it was just suffocating finally having close friends without any of you knowing

i wasn’t too close with a lot of my friends back home, and even them knowing that i was non-binary didn’t bring us any closer

it kind of just drove us apart more

we were already leaving, and i figured ‘what more can i lose?’

**yeonjun**

i get the feeling of that too

y’know that i don’t live at home anymore, right?

**hyuka**

you don’t

**yeonjun**

mmhm

is it okay if i talk about it?

**hyuka**

please do, yeonjun

don’t wanna feel alone right now

**yeonjun**

it’s okay kai

okay, here goes

i figured out i was ace probably around the tenth grade? a lot of people i knew were dating, partying, and sleeping with each other

i didn’t want to do that, with a girl or a guy

i’ve kissed people before for sure, and i liked that, but never wanted it to go any further than that, never had the desire to

for months, i was so scared of people pushing me to do things that i wouldn’t want to do but didn’t feel like i could say no without saying why

i got so scared that i told my parents

is it okay if i keep going, or do you want me to stop?

**hyuka**

it’s okay to keep going

**yeonjun**

alright, just want to make sure

i told my parents i was ace

they’d never been the most loving parents, but they’d never intentionally hurt me before

they told me i was broken, that nobody would love me, that they were gonna send me to therapy to “fix” me even though there was nothing really wrong with me

i fought back and told them i wasn’t broken, that i was fine and that they would have to kill me to get me to stop being who i was

my mom? she hit me across the jaw. backhand. bruised bad enough that i covered it up so she wouldn’t get reported

my dad, though, hurt me more. he spent time with me, shared his interests with me. i thought he cared but he just sat there as my mom smacked me around a bit more

he watched her push me into the wall as she told me that she’d only speak to me once i changed my mind

i didn’t cry, just waited for her to stalk off to bed, and for him to follow

then i just went to my room, packed a small bag and waited for them to sleep

then i walked to beomgyu’s house. his mom took one look at me and just sent me upstairs so she could get a better look at my face

**hyuka**

what’d you do after that?

**yeonjun**

she gave me a hug and said that if my parents wouldn’t be there, then she would be there in their place

i came out to beomgyu, too, that day. he’s the one who helped me find a steady enough part-time job, and a steady relationship

**hyuka**

he’s why you know binnie?

**yeonjun**

they’ve known each other for years, and somehow i’d never known soobin

once i had a few paychecks i tried to give beomgyu’s mom some rent and she said that i was family, and family didn’t pay to stay

sometimes the right people aren’t who you expect them to be… mine certainly weren’t my parents, and yours likely weren’t your old friends

what matters is that you have the right people in your life now 

that’s what matters

**hyuka**

thank you, junnie

**yeonjun**

you needed to hear that it’d be okay

i was happy to tell you

it definitely looks up from here

get some sleep if you can, okay??

**hyuka**

of course

goodnight

**yeonjun**

goodnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bye for now, guys, gals and enby pals
> 
> hopefully yall enjoyed this one;;; was gonna do a narrative part here but wanted some soft angst instead


	6. cereal killer time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kai and taehyun are going to bake together, the planning of said time causing kai to have a Gay Panic. meanwhile, beomgyu is once again being satan incarnate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's more gay chaos, i have no idea what this is but hopefully it's alright

**November 2, 2019**

**#general**

**huekaii**

welp it’s time to go to my dad’s house

which is. like. nice because i get to see my sister again and do music stuff with her, but it also means i get misgendered by him and stuff

can’t really go online much either bc it’s “ruining family time”

***airhorn noises***

anything u need done???

**🗡🗡🗡**

**doe eyes**

can’t say i’m too fond of him either from that description alone, but maybe wait until they’re not as reliant on their parents

just let us know what you need, okay kai?

**huekaii**

ay ay cap’n!!

will do

**fake bapy**

cap’n? like cap’n crunch??

**huekaii**

technically yeah but mostly for fun

**doe eyes**

okay so i’m cereal now

**doe eyes** has changed their name to **cereal killer**

**cereal killer**

anyone who wants to condemn the joke please do so now

**fake bapy**

taehyun? i have never been more disappointed in u

***airhorn noises***

i-

definitely didn’t predict that

**bunny-bin**

it’s a terrible dad joke

and yeonjun, i heard you laugh at it

don’t pretend i didn’t hear you

**huekaii**

are y’all always together

**fake bapy**

nah, we’re video chatting bc i have a cold and mom won’t let me out of bed

***airhorn noises***

with good reason

u have a fever!!

**fake bapy**

and? i’ve been to school with a higher one wbk

**cereal killer**

okay nope now it’s parricide time

**bunny-bin**

okay i know i’m the last one who should question odd words but _parricide?_

**cereal killer**

mmhm! parricide

y’know, the murder of parents

**fake bapy**

considering the amount of times u’ve said weirder things i shouldn’t be surprised but ur wayyyy too happy considering u want to kill parents

also if we’re killing anyone it’s my _actual_ parents

not beom’s mom, she’s too nice

**huekaii**

she shall be spared

**bunny-bin**

maybe spare my parents, too

they let beommie and yeonjunnie stay over whenever beomgyu’s mom needs to work overnight

i’m pretty sure that’s half the reason miss choi’s kitchen hasn’t burned down yet but shhh

**huekaii**

they’re that bad at cooking??

**cereal killer**

need we remind you of the lovely glass-jar-made eggs?

**fake bapy**

hey that was a valiant attempt at cooking

**bunny-bin**

babe i don’t think anything involving accidental fire can be considered valiant

**fake bapy**

okay then it was a regular attempt at cooking

**cereal killer**

……….

***airhorn noises***

;;;

**fake bapy**

okay, tae’s disappointment is not a surprise but the whole thing was ur idea, beomgyu

_you moron, you absolute buffoon. you think you can challenge me in my own realm?_

***airhorn noises***

oh fuck

i’m gonna die, aren’t i?

**bunny-bin**

it’s been nice knowing you for this past decade

**fake bapy**

_you think you can rebel against my authority? you dare come into my house and upturn my dining chairs and spill coffee grounds in my keurig??_

***airhorn noises***

why won’t you stop him???

**cereal killer**

we have our reasons

**fake bapy**

_you thought you were safe in your chain mail armour behind that screen of yours. i will take these laminate wood floorboards and destroy you. i didn’t want war, but i didn’t start it_

***airhorn noises***

kai!! protect meee!!!

**huekaii**

no

***airhorn noises***

welp. that feels mean

**huekaii**

dude. that’s a tumblr post. yeonjun was memeing

***airhorn noises***

how was i supposed to know that?

**huekaii**

it’s a rly common post

***airhorn noises***

i don’t have tumblr!!!

**huekaii**

that’s on u then

**fake bapy**

they’re right, i was memeing 

but that was ur dumbass idea

the only reason why i went thru w it was because u wanted eggs and ur mom didn’t want us using the stove when it was that hot outside

and invited our friends over to watch the eggs with us

**huekaii**

how did that end

**fake bapy**

the only people allowed to use the kitchen are now mom, taehyun, and soobin

and tae is only allowed bc he makes rly good baked goods

**huekaii**

how dare u not share this before

**dm to taehyunnie**

**hyuka**

hey can we hang out when i’m back at my mom’s?

**taehyunnie**

sure?

whaddya want to do?

**hyuka**

bake a bit? cookies maybe

**taehyunnie**

that sounds nice

**hyuka**

i don’t mind doing the decorating and putting them in the oven, if you can mix the ingredients and get them out

**taehyunnie**

okay. does wednesday after school work?

**hyuka**

of course

**taehyunnie**

alright then, it’s a date!!

**DM to binniesoobinnie**

**hyuka**

what does it mean when someone says “it’s a date” when making plans?

i’m too nervous to figure out what the meaning is help

**binniesoobinnie**

okay, first off: breathe

second off: what’s the context?

**hyuka**

i was making plans with taehyun??

and then he said _that_

**binniesoobinnie**

he could just mean “hey that works”

**hyuka**

then why not say so?

**binniesoobinnie**

taehyunnie can be surprisingly extra when he feels like it

especially when it involves cute people but you didn’t hear that from me

**hyuka**

wh-

bin, explain

**binniesoobinnie**

i have been sworn to secrecy

**hyuka**

fine, but i’m gonna fight u once i’m home

**binniesoobinnie**

fine with me

just. be careful with him, okay?

he hasn’t had good luck with relationships

**hyuka**

wouldn’t think of hurting him

**binniesoobinnie**

thank you

**just gays being dudes**

**#general**

***airhorn noises***

…i have to do the practice literacy test this week, god help me

**fake bapy**

god can’t help u if she’s not real

suffer

**cereal killer**

i-

yeonjun, kai and i have to do this next year y’know

**fake bapy**

yall don’t have to suffer

u and them don’t act like satan incarnate

**huekaii**

awwww

but i wanna suffer

**cereal killer**

nope. no suffering. not for the babey

**huekaii**

b-babey???

**cereal killer**

yeah. you're the youngest one here

**huekaii**

only by a few months hyunnie!!!!!

**cereal killer**

shh

nobody needs to know by how much you're bapy

**fake bapy**

(¬_¬)

**bunny-bin**

yeonjun you're still bapy to me

**fake bapy**

♥‿♥

***airhorn noises***

yarf

**bunny-bin**

… 

**fake bapy**

fight me, fake ass

mono a mono hoe boy

**cereal killer**

hate to say it but. uh. beomgyu

you’re gonna die

***airhorn noise***

oh bet??

**huekaii**

death doesn’t work as a threat against anybody under the age of 25

**cereal killer**

oh, no

i was just encouraging him because it’s not gonna end well 

**bunny-bin**

yeonjun don’t kill your brother

**fake bapy**

hhh fine

y'know what dad-

**cereal killer**

that really sounds The Worst coming from you

y’all are dating

***airhorn noises***

a little too easy to make jokes out of that hsjgjskl

**bunny-bin**

wh-

**fake bapy**

can he die now

i found a rly murdery song and i wanna listen to it

**bunny-bin**

i give you full permission

**huekaii**

i scrolled thru all of this and i just wanna say one thing:

r u n

**cereal killer**

da na na na na na na na na da na na na na na na

**fake bapy**

… 

pls tell me that was unplanned

**cereal killer**

they said run and i _ran_ with it

**fake bapy**

i have never felt more betrayed

**huekaii**

i am. besotted

**bunny-bin**

weird choice of word 

but fair enough

**fake bapy**

yee. valid

**cereal killer**

aight then

good luck not dying, beomgyu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry for not updating. i'm pretty horrible at balancing school with fun stuff, hence the month-long wait. hopefully the remainder of my holiday break will allow me to update more  
> yeet skeet
> 
> xoxo gray
> 
> edit: noticed some errors in continuity, plotholes, and some all around badly done jokes. they were fixed


	7. imagine getting called broski. this post made by nb gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kai's panic over taehyun continues but it's okay! because taehyun is panicking over them too, according to soobin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i _swear_ i've been working on this for the past two months,,, i was trying to write the narrative and i kept getting stuck so i would leave it alone and then . i scrapped it and came up with this. it's not too long but i'm still working on ideas

**November 6th, 2019**

**DM to taehyunnie**

**hyuka**

i’ll be over at 2, k?

**taehyunnie**

i’m a bit stuck right now, but gimme a few minutes

**hyuka**

stuck how??

**taehyunnie**

binder problems, dw about it

**hyuka**

if ur using acronyms i’m gonna worry

u never use acronyms

**taehyunnie**

fine

could you maybe help me then?

only if you can come over early i mean

**hyuka**

yeah sure

give me 10 minutes and i’ll be there

**taehyunnie**

thnx

**1:30 pm**

**DM to binniesoobinnie**

**hyuka**

help!! me!!

he asked me to go over early

**hyuka**

s o o b i n

_ how do i handle this??????? _

as much as ur usually very helpful and ily i need advice

aaaaasjfjsjkks

i gtg i promised him i’d be there in a few minutes

**just gays being dudes**

**9:36 pm**

**cereal killer**

who wants cookies gaydies and gentlethem?

**huekaii**

which one of u gays wants some cookies

**fake bapy**

idk if i should say that i want cookies or if i should be insulted by being called gay

***airhorn noises***

_ we’re all gay here broski _

**huekaii**

imagine getting called  _ broski _

this post made by nb gang

**bunny-bin**

i-

any other day i’d say how proud of you i was for you owning being nb but today i’m just disappointed in the meme

**cereal killer**

cisn’t gang rise up!!

**huekaii**

rise up!

**fake bapy**

i’d say rise up but i’m like 90 percent sure i’m cis so. not gonna

but respecc to y’all

***airhorn noises***

yee same

also i would like some cookies

gimbe

**fake bapy**

am hungy

gimbe

**huekaii**

u two  _ sure  _ ur not related

u both said “gimbe” within five seconds of each other

***airhorn noises***

yeah i distinctly remember being an only child pre-yeonjun 

we’re not related

**cereal killer**

can verify that beomgyu isn’t just clowning i’ve known these fucks since kindergarten

**huekaii**

*gasp* no swearing baby

**fake bapy**

b a b y

**bunny-bin**

freudian slip?

***airhorn noises***

yall don’t wanna tell us anything

**huekaii**

**around the baby

not baby.  _ Around  _ The Baby

***airhorn noises***

kai can’t type part 2 electric boogaloo

**huekaii**

not my fault i’m a “can’t type” gay

***airhorn noises***

…

that’s not part of it

it’s “can’t drive,” “can’t cook,” “can’t math”

**cereal killer**

and, according to gyu’s horrible grammar, “can’t write” gay is now a thing

congrats gyu!

**fake bapy**

skskdkj

nice job beommie (+｀ﾟ∀´)=b ｸﾞｯ

***airhorn noises***

this is . mean

none of u are allowed to call me beommie

**bunny-bin**

:(

***airhorn noises***

okay bin is excluded from the dichotomy

**bunny-bin**

almost surprised that you know the word dichotomy

wait why is there a dichotomy if i’m excluded

***airhorn noises***

  1. yeonjun isn’t allowed to call me beommie under any circumstance



**fake bapy**

i RESENT that

***airhorn noises***

of course u do yeonjun

kai and hyunnie can call me beommie in affection only

no basard usage of the first syllable of my name 

**cereal killer**

aw but that excludes every usage i had for it

***airhorn noises***

not even surprised by that

ur nickname and the mention of cookies makes the muffin man song pop into my head

**cereal killer**

don’t u fuckign dare

***airhorn noises*** has changed  **cereal killer** ’s nickname to  **drury lane**

**drury lane**

i resent THIS

***airhorn noises***

as you should

**bunny-bin** has changed their nickname to  **pillsbury bread boy**

**pillsbury bread boy**

with all the nickname changes… i believe it is time to declare my one true love

**fake bapy**

i already know what the answer to this is gonna be

**pillsbury bread boy**

it is bread

good bread

not the bagged stuff… that’s weak

like. freshly made bread?? i would marry that

**fake bapy**

yeah that’s exactly what i thought it was

i haven’t been replaced by wheat, barley, flour and yeast btw

no the bread always came first

**drury lane**

i remember when soobin would bring bread in his lunch in elementary school

nothing else. just cheese. and bread

**pillsbury dough boy**

i was a child

i eat pastries and stuff now

**huekaii**

pretty sure that’s not much better

please say u eat things that aren’t bread based

**fake bapy**

he definitely does but mostly when either gyu’s mom or taehyun’s parents make him

**drury lane**

damn right they do

because he has a vitamin deficiency

**fake bapy**

i’m sorry my boy has a  _ what? _

**drury lane**

a  _ vitamin deficiency _

**fake bapy**

hold my hoodie for a minute

choi soobin you have a vitamin deficiency

**pillsbury dough boy**

i mean. technically i do

i’m anemic but that’s been an issue for years

**fake bapy**

because of b r e a d

**drury lane**

jun need we say that you’re not much better?

when we were little you lived off of crackers

**fake bapy**

i  _ wasn’t  _ much better

we have established that my “parents” are trash

**drury lane**

yeah sounds about right

i’m gonna go to sleep

see yall in the morning

**DM from binniesoobinnie**

**binniesoobinnie**

i don’t think you needed my help on this one kai

he messaged me saying how happy he was to see you outside of school

**hyuka**

yeahhdjsghs

he wrapped his arms around me when we were rolling out the dough

**binniesoobinnie**

oh??

that’s so cute!!

did he give a reason or?

**hyuka**

  1. just looked at me w his pretty eyes and i think i died a little bc



his! eyes!!

they’re soft and asdkfh

**binniesoobinnie**

that sounds really cute

also sorry for not responding earlier

i was helping taehyun not panic

he just wanted things to go good

**hyuka**

thank u for calming him down

he was still pretty nervous when i got there so i’m happy u helped

**binniesoobinnie**

no issue 

y’all are both really good so i hope it works out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these memes are gonna be dead fairly soon but it's bold of yall to assume it's gonna stop me from using them because i am a heathen,,, the timeline for this fic is so off that i want to cry


	8. yeonjun's interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to die, i haven't updated this in almost four months and couldn't even write 1000 words. n e gays, take a small side story about yeonjun being non-verbal and close to a meltdown. this chapter is based on my own experiences as a neurodiverse person and might not be close to your own, so take it with a grain of salt

**username:** yeonjun

**password:** ****************

**dm from bbbbbeomgyu**

**December 1, 2019**

**bbbbbeomgyu**

hey

u gonna come out of the blanket hidey hole or?

_ yeonjun is typing… _

**bbbbbeomgyu**

u want me to come into the cocoon with u?

ok u stopped typing so i’m gonna take that as a no

want me to invite soobin?

_ yeonjun is typing… _

**yeonjun**

yes please

**bbbbbeomgyu**

i know ur having a bad time, but it’s gonan be fine

**yeonjun**

g o n a n

**bbbbbeomgyu**

yes. gonan

what else

soobin said he’d get here as soon as he can

rest up until then, ok?

**yeonjun**

okay

thank you

**dm from binniesoobinnie**

**binniesoobinnie**

hey is it okay if i come into your room

ik sometimes you like space when it’s a bad day

**yeonjun**

please

-

inside the room, soobin is met with the face of a tearstained yeonjun. the sight of the boy tugs on his heartstrings. he treads lightly into the room, slowly making his way over to yeonjun’s bed. when he gets closer, yeonjun makes an effort to reach out his arm.

“don’t strain yourself right now, bub. want me to lay down with you?” he asks. yeonjun nods, moving closer to the wall to make room for another body. “thank you for letting me in, i know how hard that can be sometimes,” he says as he lays down.

immediately, yeonjun launches himself into soobin’s grip, a sob threatening to tear itself from his throat. soobin feels yeonjun yanking desperately on the collar of his shirt, a little signal they made for when the older goes non-verbal, right on top of his collarbones. soobin guesses communication over text doesn’t feel too good either right now, judging by the text asking for him to come over coming from beomgyu, and the formality with which his boyfriend was texting. he runs his hand through yeonjun’s hair, something he usually finds calming. today, however, he shook his head when the action began, slightly pulling away. 

soobin hesitantly lifted his hand, instead rubbing circles on yeonjun’s back.

“is this okay?” he asks.

yeonjun nods, relaxing soobin. 

“wanna sleep bub?” 

a shake of the head.

“just want to lay here?” 

another nod. 

“okay, just let me know if anything changes.”

-

after a couple hours, yeonjun, though still feeling like his nerves are shot and like his brain is full of bees, feels slightly better with a hug. he feels grateful, so so grateful, that beomgyu knew something was up from the get-go and texted soobin; he’s sure the day would’ve gone by a whole lot slower if he was just left alone like he used to be. he makes a noise, a little click of his tongue, alerting soobin awake again.  _ dumbass,  _ he thinks to himself,  _ must not be sleeping.  _ he feels a little guilty, but only for a second. the soft smile he gets from his squishy-cheeked boyfriend makes the guilt fly away. he gives a smile in response, because  _ that’s what you do when someone genuinely smiles at you.  _ he winces at the memory for a moment, before turning back to soobin and laughing quietly. 

“how’re you feeling?” soobin asks.

yeonjun thinks for a moment, and decides that maybe talking is okay, even if it’s only a few words at a time, nowhere near as chatty as normal.

“a bit better.” his voice is gravelly after hours and hours of not being used. 

“want me to rub your head a bit?” 

a shake of the head.

“is talking okay yet? i know how you feel about being quiet longer than you have to.” yeonjun smiles, his face stretching out. “you’ve done great today, even if you don’t feel it.”

he feels his face heating up at the kind words being said. it felt nice to have someone say it was okay that he was having a bad day, and even more on a day where his lack of words were enough to make him feel like an inconvenience to those around him. 

“it’s… it’s fine. still a bit more buzzy,” he says. the bees move around, and he decides maybe no talking right now. no more words. too many words. he tugs on soobin’s shirt to let him know about his brain’s change of plans.

  
  


“it’s fine,” he says, and yeonjun knows he means it by the warmth in his tone and look on his face.  _ it’s okay. _

yeonjun climbs out of bed, along with the very warm hug he was in, and grabs his phone from his bedside, typing beomgyu a quick  _ “thank you,”  _ before climbing back over soobin and typing a message.

_ “can we go for a walk?”  _ he writes, and turns his phone around so soobin can see.

“sounds great.”

and even though that day kind of sucked, he still got to spend it with one of his favourite people, and hopes that the next day will be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope yall enjoyed this. we will (hopefully) see some more taekai (kaihyun? idk) next chapter. remember to leave kudos and comment if u enjoyed.
> 
> stream punch and the txt cb when they're released, and stream reload!!!
> 
> xx


End file.
